With the growing popularity of fireplaces and stoves in both residential and commercial settings, many have directed their attention to the development of non-combustion fireplaces and stoves that present the visual image of an actual fire but without the variety of negative aspects that are associated with the burning of wood or fossil fuels and the devices needed to contain and control a burning fire and its by-products. Typically such fireplaces or stoves are electric in nature and often contain an electric heating element that may be used to generate heat in order to further simulate the overall effect of a more traditional fuel burning fireplace or stove. Part of the attractiveness of such non-combustion appliances, and to a large extent for the reason for their gain in popularity, is the ease by which they may be installed and the fact that they neither require a source of combustible fuel nor do they require a chimney or a fresh air intake vent.
As a result of the popularity of electric fireplaces and stoves a considerable amount of effort has been undertaken in an attempt to create a flame simulating apparatus that presents the visual affects of a traditional or fuel burning fire. To this end others have suggested the use of holographic images, diffusion screens, and similar assemblies that are meant to create the appearance of a realistic “flame”. Typically such prior devices create a flickering light pattern that is meant to simulate the image of flames emanating upwardly from a fire. While many such devices present a relatively pleasing simulated flame, their ability to mimic the visual appearance of a real fire is generally best when viewed at a distance. Often their visual appeal diminishes considerably when viewed from close distance, as is often the case in standard residential living, family, or recreation rooms. As a result there continues to be a need for a flame simulating apparatus that may be utilized with a non-burning fireplace or stove that presents a pleasing and high quality image mimicking or simulating flames emanating from a wood or fossil fuel fire, when viewed both at distance and from a close proximity.